Buffy Meets Invader Zim!
by the bitter powerpuff girl
Summary: Um... Pretty straight-forward... I will add more chapters soon, my computer is being EVIL...
1. Chapter 1

**Invader Zim Meets Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

"Ouch!" Zim screeched, "Which of you disgusting slug spawn threw that at me?" His classmates looked up at him lazily. "No one threw anything at you Zim," Dib said. "Then where did this…. Thing come from?" Zim held up a large stick. Dib gasped as a pretty blonde girl broke through the window and tackled Zim. She grabbed the stick and was about to plunge it through Zim's heart when he said, "I'm Buffy. Buffy the vampire slayer. And you're eternity just expired!" She hollered. Dib's eyes were glazing over and he was about to faint from happiness, when a girl, two boys and some British dude ran up screaming, "No Buffy! Wait!"

The girl breathlessly said, "That's not a vampire Buffy!" Buffy released Zim from her death grip. "What makes you say that Willow?" she said. "His lack of ears maybe?" the ginger one mumbled. Buffy acknowledged Zim's earlessness and helped him stand up. The five friends sat down next to Dib and Gaz, completely disregarding the broken window. Buffy said, "Hi! I am Buffy, and this is Willow, Xander, Oz and Giles!" They all murmured their hellos. "And I am Dib," Dib said, "Protector of the weak, and defender of this city, XXXXXXXXXXXXXX! And this is Gaz. She's my sister." Gaz looked up from her video game, nodded and looked down again. Buffy smiled awkwardly. And then, Zim randomly stood up on the table and shouted, "You pitiful worm babies will come to Zim's home tonight… And Zim will make you… DINNER!"


	2. Chapter 2

After school was over Buffy, Willow, Xander, Oz and Giles went to Bloaty's pizza while Zim went home to cook and clean. "I don't trust him," Buffy said as she stared into her grease boat… erm… pizza… Her friends looked around awkwardly when Giles finally said, "What reason do you have to mistrust our little green… friend?" Since Buffy really had no logical reason, she just sighed and bit into her pizza.

As the crew trudged over to Zim's house, they ran into Dib, whose eyes were all lit up and insane looking. "Zim. Is. An. Alien!" Dib breathlessly said, and then he fell over. Buffy leaned down and checked his pulse to find that, no he was not dead, merely sleeping. Giles, Xander, Oz, and Willow looked at each other and burst out into maniacal laughter. "Is he on something?" Xander gasped. Only Buffy did not laugh. She looked down at his sleeping body, overcome by a strange urge to… uh… never mind…Finally, they reached Zim's house. Xander knocked on the door. A woman in a tutu and overalls and an equally disoriented man opened the door. "Hello," There unusually robotic voices whined, "Won't you come inside?"


	3. Chapter 3

Zim pushed past his "parents" and beckoned the group to come in. they walked past an oddly colored couch facing a television with a monkey painting on the wall behind it to a room with a table and seven chairs. As they sat down, Zim gave his signature sinister grin and said, "Gir. Bring out… the waffles!" A tiny green dog-like thing walked in carrying a massive plate of waffles. "Oh and I suppose he has a skin condition too?" Buffy said. Zim nodded and wiped away a fake tear. "Gir made you WAFFLES!" it said. _Holy crap, holy crap, _Thought Buffy, _it just spoke! _The thing, Gir, flopped a pile of waffles on each of there plates. Zim smiled yet another terrifying smile, "Yes. Eat. Them. Up!"

While Xander, Oz, Willow and Giles were stuffing their faces, Buffy was eyeing the waffles warily. _Could that Dib kid be right?_ She thought. _You never know… Zim could be an… _Before she could finish her thought, her friends were curled up on the ground writhing in pain. Zim gave an EVIL laugh as they stopped foaming at the mouth and stopped moving. Buffy yelled, "What is happening?" Zim snidely smirked and said, "I have poisoned your friends. When they come to, they will be completely under my control! Buffy gasped! Dib had been right!


	4. Chapter 4

While Zim was laughing satanically, Willow, Oz, Giles and Xander were slowly getting up. Their eyes were green and had no pupil. They made a terrible shrieking noise that I guess was supposed to be a giggle while they tied Buffy to a chair. "Why are you doing this Zim?" She said. "Uh hello?" Zim said, "You threw your stake thing at my HEAD!" Buffy rolled her eyes. "Really? That's what this is all about?" Zim nodded. He gave that evil grin that Buffy was so sick of and said, "And now, you shall feel the wrath of ZIM! The wrath of ZIM! The wrath of… GIR! That was your cue!"

`The weird dog thing walked out of the kitchen, this time carrying a large piece of machinery. Zim burst into malevolent laughter as he strapped a bulky contraption onto Buffy's head. Willow, Giles, Oz and Xander watched eagerly, as Zim pushed the big red button. Buffy felt her head spin and then she was in a beautiful meadow. She was frolicking in the flowers, and Angel was frolicking with her, and so was Willow, and Oz and Giles and Xander! And as they were frolicking, Cordelia was nearby getting hit by a bus multiple times. Then, the frolicking stopped. Her friends all turned to look at her. They bent to the ground, and picked up a stake.

They began to pelt her. Buffy screamed. They continued to chuck stakes at her face. Then suddenly, she plummeted back to reality. Dib was standing above her, baseball bat in hand and the terrible device was in pieces on the floor. Dib pulled out his safety scissors, and cut her bonds. She jumped up from her chair, and embraced him. Even though the device was disabled Zim and his new minions weren't! Thinking fast, Buffy grabbed the dog and sprinted into the kitchen. "Alright Gir. Talk. How did you make the waffles and how do I make a remedy?" Gir shrugged. "Soy sauce!" _Wow. _Buffy thought, _one more weird edition to this very weird day… _ She grabbed a large bottle of soy sauce from a cupboard and rushed out to where her friends were.


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy squirted her friends with the soy sauce while yelling wildly. They rubbed their eyes. "Dude," Oz said, "What just happened?" Buffy explained to him and the other three. Meanwhile, Dib was tying Zim up and humming. Buffy turned to Zim and said, "Hey Giles? I know he's obviously not a vampire, but do you think…" Giles nodded. Buffy pulled her stake out of her pocket and staked Zim in the heart.

THE END


End file.
